Timeline
Time Unknown * Supesa, Jikan and Tamashi create the universe * Satan and Death come into existence * Tamashi creates the Termination and Savior Souls 1500s * March 23rd, 1502 - Cornelius Von Masterky discovers the Termination and Savior Souls and documents them * November of 1509 - Gray Hollister is killed and becomes a demon of Hell, becoming Hell's resident blacksmith 1950s * June of 1958 - John Henry Sigma is born * April 12th, 1959 - Jade 'Yananeska' Valerie Ventura is born The 1960s * October 29th, 1964 - Summer Rose Williams-Cipher is born * July 12th, 1968 - Elias Anthony Singer is born * October 8th, 1968 - Esteban Valeras Sanchez is born * September 12th, 1969 - Austin 'Detox' Denver is born The 1970s * February 17th, 1970 - Charlotte Marie Smith is born * October of 1973 - Adrianna "Missy" Dobroes is born * March of 1979 - SIGMACORP. is founded * April 4th, 1979 - Joseph Elliot Blume is born The 1980s * April 21st, 1980 - Aaron Dristan is born * March of 1981 - Jade and John get together * March 23rd, 1981 - First sighting of Estron * October of 1981 - Euchre is created by Satan as a contingency plan * December 2nd, 1982 - Sean Serif Sigma is born * March 14th, 1983 - Mavis 'Arachne' Sanders is born * October of 1984 - Jasan Cipher is born * April 17th, 1985 - Charlotte gets a job at SIGMACORP * June 12th, 1986 - Esteban gets a job at SIGMACORP * August 22nd, 1986 - Francis Sawyer is born * November 19th, 1986 - Esteban and Charlotte start dating * December 27th, 1986 - Brody Robert Singer is born * January 2nd, 1987 - Essence Garcia Sanchez is born * May 4th, 1987 - Viola Eden Johnson is born * July of 1987 - A hunting accident causes John to lose his right eye and left arm. * September 11th, 1987 - Adrian Santos is born * March 22nd, 1988 - Blackjack Edward Alphonse Ventura is born * March 23rd, 1988 - Jade runs away and gives Blackjack to Esteban and Charlotte * May 19th, 1988 - Esteban marries Charlotte * August 7th, 1988 - Vivian Lawrence is born * February 14th, 1989 - Jacqui Delver Valentine is born * July of 1989 - Charyl 'TinySatan' Cipher is born * August of 1989 - Jameson Varik Sr. is born * September 12th, 1989 - Christine 'Techno' Cutler is born The 1990s * January 12th, 1990 - Diamonde Dolce Ventura is born * April 2nd, 1990 - Cynthia is born * August 22nd, 1990 - Nathan Martinez is born * August 30th, 1990 - The Events of the 'Daycare' Saga begin * March 12th, 1991 - John Sigma sells SIGMACORP to Joseph Blume * May 12th, 1991 - The Events of the 'Daycare' Saga end * July 20th, 1991 - Victoria Cappolerro is born * March 4th, 1992 - Aiden Jackson is born * April 27th, 1993 - Erica Straights is born * October 31st, 1995 - Elias Durland is born * August of 1997 - The events of 'V for Ventura - Prologue' begin * September 12th, 1997 - Jayden Garcia is born * October 23rd, 1998 - Elanor 'Ella' Marie Smith is born * December 7th, 1998 - Lance 'Knives' Cutler is born * November of 1999 - Charlotte goes to the mountains to find herself. The 2000s * September 12th, 2000 - DedSec is created by Christine Cutler * August of 2004 - The events of the 'Highschool' Saga begin * October 14th, 2004 - Blackjack is killed by Satan * October 16th, 2004 - TinySatan and Jasan kill Satan * April of 2005 - The game 'V for Ventura' is created * August of 2005 - Aiden is sucked into the game 'V for Ventura' and becomes Skull * April of 2006 - The events of the 'Skull' Saga begins * April of 2006 - The events of the book begins * April 26th, 2006 - Gina comes over to Universe 1 * April 27th, 2006 - Geno Skull comes over to Universe 1 * September of 2006 - Nathan gets sucked into the game and becomes Gothic * January 12th, 2007 - Angelica 'Sleet' Ivanov, Viktor 'Bonfire' Ivanov and Nikolai 'Electron' Ivanov are born * March 17th, 2007 - Blackjack comes back from the dead * March 18th, 2007 - Blackjack and TinySatan get married * August of 2007 - Tamashi becomes Soul Eater after experimenting with Geno Skull's soul * November 7th, 2007 - Shauna 'Echo' Hofner is born * January of 2008 - Victoria gets sucked into the game and becomes Snowflake * January 21st, 2008 - A wave of magic spreads throughout the human world, causing superheroes to be born * February 11th, 2008 - Ryan 'Ronin' Velenski is born * March 18th, 2008 - James Chartan is born * May 19th, 2008 - Ace Ares Ventura and Georgia Athena Ventura are born * September 12th, 2009 - Alexandria Santos is born * October 30th, 2009 - Nathaniel Karn is born The 2010s * February 13th, 2010 - Aaliyah Brutus is born * March 23rd, 2014 - Essence discovers evidence of the Termination and Savior Souls * June of 2014 - The Events of the 'Badjacks' and 'Suicide Skullz' Sagas begin * March of 2015 - Brody and Viola get married * April 15th, 2015 - Mark Dane Singer is born * April 17th, 2015 - Brody enters witness protection after witnessing the murder of Vivian Santos by the mob and saving the young girl she was with. * December 4th, 2015 - Lillian Dante Sanchez is born * December 24th, 2015 - Ella meets Jayden and Erica meets Skull during the 5th Annual Ventura Christmas Party * December 25th, 2015 - Erica discovers Gothic following around Skull * December 25th, 2015 - Future Georgia comes back in time * June 28th, 2016 - Grace Hera Ventura is born * March of 2017 - The events of the 'Badjacks' and 'Suicide Skullz' Sagas end * April of 2018 - The events of the 'Gothic' Saga begins * April 17th, 2018 - Blackjack Edward Alphonse Ventura Jr. comes back in time * May 9th, 2018 - Karman 'Karry' Santiago comes back in time * April 18th, 2019 - Jackson Virgil Sanchez is born The 2020s * November of 2020 - Buggs Alabaster is born * October of 2020 - TinySatan disappears after a battle with Gothic * November of 2020 - Gothic disappears after his defeat * November 12th, 2020 - Zachary Austin Jackson is born * January 8th, 2021 - Blackjack Edward Alphonse Ventura Jr. is born * January 10th, 2021 - Edward kills Death and gains the title * January 11th, 2021 - Edward and Blackjack de-hypnotize TinySatan * May of 2021 - Jameson Varik Jr. is born * November 7th, 2023 - Echo joins DedSec * February 11th, 2024 - Ronin joins DedSec * May 19th, 2024 - Ace joins DedSec * November 8th, 2025 - Echo gets her voicebox severed when she leaves DedSec * December 12th, 2025 - Edward loses the powers of Death and they're given to Jameson Varik Sr. * January of 2025 - The events of the 'Sigma' Saga begins * January 1st, 2025 - Murder and Murder TinySatan become infected with the Soul Eater Virus * January 4th, 2025 - Lucid Edward gets infected with the Soul Eater Virus * February 11th, 2025 - Ryan joins the military * March 12th, 2025 - Edward and Karry get married * March 23rd, 2025 - Jax begins his training with Estron * August of 2026 - Aaron Dristan is killed by TinySatan * September 6th, 2026 - Kaddy Violet Ventura is born * November 19th, 2026 - Ace is forced to join the military * November 11th, 2026 - Evil Skull becomes president of The Council * November 20th, 2026 - Gothic, Evil Skull, Sigma and Soul Eater start their extinction plan * November 24th, 2026 - Ace is the first member of the Super Soldier Program * November 30th, 2026 - Iona Brynn Ventura is born * December 3rd, 2026 - Brody comes back to town after the mobsters that were tracking him down are mysteriously killed * December 6th, 2026 - Brody and Supesa become one. * January 2027 - Brody earns the moniker "Void" * February 8th, 2027 - Kingdom evacuations begin * February 9th, 2027 - Jikan and Supesa reconnect * February 9th, 2027 - Jackson is fed Termination powers by Gothic * February 9th, 2027 - Jay & Jax fight in Jay's very first duel against a person with Termination Powers The 2930s * July of 2937 - First Evidence of The Old Man is recorded The 2980s * March of 2981 - First Evidence of Shauna is recorded * November 27th, 2982 - Marcus Schweetz is born The 2990s * September 19th, 2999 - Matthew Davis is born The 3000s * November 10th, 3000 - Samantha and Brittney Schweetz are born The 3010s * September 19th, 3015 - Matthew decides to join Gothicism * November 10th, 3016 - Brittney decides to join Gothicism * October of 3017 - The events of 'V for Ventura - 1000 Years Later' BeginCategory:Lore Category:V for Ventura Category:Real World